Invisible Glass
by Midnight-Sunn
Summary: After Ginn'ys first year she has trouble dealing with what she didn't do for the master. Cutting seems to be her only savior until her savior becomes her satan. Warning: Character Death! Oneshot.


**Invisible Glass**

* * *

Her silent moves didn't even pierce the shadows with each step she took. Nothing could reach her when she walked this way, brisk and cold. Fast. So fast that her heart barely had time to catch up with every bounce of her vibrant red hair.

Anybody who knew this Weasley daughter knew that when she walked this fast she was either angry with herself or…. was breaking.

The faint linger of the moon's rays shone with every passing window just enough to see the back of a foot and the glimpse of black robe. Ginny, the youngest of her poor, broken down home, was doing what she did every time he came in her dreams. She was going to her only sanctuary that miraculously was the only thing that didn't judge her. A shard of glass wrapped in red cloths held loosely in her cold hand. She rubbed her nail bitten thumb against the smooth side and smiled in the dark. Her refuge.

Passing an overshadowed statue of Salazar Slytherin's head, Ginny made her way down the darkest corridor and came to an abrupt stop in front of a small door. To another eye the door would be considered an old closet or school supply room. But, to the desperate, it was a home. With a click, the thin handle slid down as the door popped open in a flash and closed. Nothing inside. Nothing outside.

Her breathing was as even as the whispers on her lips. How she could keep a fast pace and not break a sweat was beyond anyone. The only reason that made sense was her feeding of the emotions and using them as breathe, a life source.

The dreary room appeared to be covered in webs showered with grime all over the thick walls. There was one window, which appeared small in height and as wide as one of Hagrid's pudgy hands. As wide as it was it only illuminated one wall in the small room.

"Safe. No others. No life." A sigh of relief came from her cracked lips but only to have a sharp intake of breathe. Before her, a pair of beady gray eyes stared from the far side of the wall. Never blinking. Pausing to catch her breath, Ginny found the farthest corner away from the eyes and slid down with her knees pressed against her chest.

"Fancy meeting you here Weasely," he drawled with a blank void in his eyes. She watched as the chilled breath froze in the air, turning to fog as it danced in the shadows near his eyes.

"How many times have you seen me in here?" Ginny's voice was shy but a thread of irritation was heard.

"Fifteen."

A long pause cut the night.

"Tell me what scares you so much that you come in here to bleed yourself?" Draco smirked, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" She snarled back. A pause came and went that was so long that she thought he vanished.

"It's everything to me Ginny," his voice caught near her ear as he gently pushed her red curls behind her ear. She shivered as her whole body felt like it was made of ice.

"So – so do you usually follow filthy, Mudblood-loving Gryffindors around?" Her voice cracked.

His tongue traced her ear as his hand slid down to the shard of glass she was holding.

"Never."

Ginny let out a moan as he continued to trace his tongue along her ear lobe, nipping at it. When he thought he had her coaxed out of her shell, Draco slid his hand on to the jagged piece of cold glass and numbingly slid it out of her hand.

"NO! Give it back to me! Give me the fucking glass Malfoy!" Her cry echoed through the small room as she jumped over his lap. Missing her aim, the glass tore through her flesh with a flash of blood. Her body spilt to the ground with a thud and he was over her in an instant. Sitting on her stomach he grabbed the red stained glass from the puddle of flesh near Ginny's hand and quickly tucked it in his pocket. As he was about to leave, Draco was stopped in his tracks as he heard something, and stood in silence.

"Why do you haunt me? Your silk hair and stormy eyes never let my soul rest. Why do you care?" Her voice came in distant spurts as she found it harder to breathe.

Turning to face her bloody face he smirked and crouched next to her. Brushing her hair back as if it was as innocent as before and tracing his tongue on her blood washed lips.

Tasting her.

"The Dark Lord works in enchanting ways doesn't he? His power with Occlumecy can bend and shape any mind. As deceiving as he can be, his dark princess can be as just. How did you do it Ginny? Did you honestly think that feeding him lies would make everything ok? Why didn't you kill that Mudblood of a friend? Hmm… it's all quiet interesting that you are now paying for that. Well when Granger looks at your grave I'm sure she'll remember you lovingly." Cold and faded in the night, he tilted her head back and stared in her eyes."Your beauty was wasted the moment you took breath in this world."

Tears now trickled down her face, creating clean streaks across the blood that caked her rosy cheeks. Her blood spread across the slate, filling in the creases and dripping into the cracks that fell to the ends of the earth.

"You know… I've never fucked a half-dead girl before," his lips hovering just about her left ear. "It could be an interesting ride," Draco's lips curled into a hateful smirk.

Ginny let out a cry of pain. This was not what she wanted. To die at the age of fifteen by a Death Eater to which she once was fascinated with.

"Oh, now don't start that baby. Just let if bleed out of you and the pain will go away." A cackle slipped through his lips and bounced into her veins. Her last breaths were near.

The room hung in gloom as a shadow fell over the moon. The fear began to rise in her aching chest as she continued to stare at those gray orbs. Ginny Weasely was never going to see her family again. She was never going to get married, have kids, or even graduate. She was trapped by the evil that now ran in her spilling body. She didn't kill when her master called and now she was the hunted. She glanced around to see Malfoy carefully tossing the dirtied piece of glass in his hand, his eyes looking back from her to the scarring object.

"Looks like you won't be needing this anymore eh? Well I'll just send it back to the master for confirmation." Eyes glinting with mirth, he pocketed the glass in his cloak and looked at her with an empty passion; lust.

"You have never looked more beautiful than now, I must say Ginny. You look good in red…the blood just matches your skin and hair perfectly."

A whimper slipped out.

Draco got up with ease and walked to the door, not once turning back. As he opened it a crack Ginny strained to hear him whisper a happy end before the 'click' of the door filled her head.

She was alone. Bleeding to death on the floor in the dark emptiness of the world.

Nothing inside. Nothing outside.


End file.
